Just Friends
by wolf-howl91
Summary: Sonic is absolutely fine with Amy wanting to be just friends. Really. Honestly fine. Request from sonic 1000!


Hey everyone! This is a request from sonic 1000. The request was to be about Sonic and Amy, and it was to be a songfic with the song "Just Friends" by the Jonas Brothers. I hope he (well, actually, it's his sister who made the request and not him but oh well) likes it. This is actually the very first songfic I have ever written, so I hope everyone likes it, actually. I'm talking too much again.

DISCLAMER-- I do not own Sonic or Amy-- They are owned by Sega. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers or their lyrics--they own themselves.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends_

She stopped trying to be his girlfriend. Why had she stopped? Was there anything wrong with him? Had he somehow CHANGED in the past two months? Sonic didn't think so.

So why the change in her? Why did she give up? One day, she was chasing him around as usual, but then the next day? Nothing. Apparently, when Tails asked her why she stopped (Sonic did NOT ask him to ask her. Never. He didn't care. Not one bit. Tails just asked by himself, yup, all by himself.), all she said was, "I'm fine with being just friends."

Just friends. What kind of term was THAT for what they were? They were certainly more than 'just friends'. He had saved her life countless times! He had stuck by her for God knows how long.

Hmmph. 'Just friends' indeed. Well, HE didn't care, no way, not him, not Mr. Cool. If she wanted to be only friends, fine by him.

_We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna lead you on, no  
The truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

Except it WASN'T fine by him. It ate away at him. He lay awake in bed at night, staring at the ceiling. Why had she given up on him? Wasn't he good enough? Why didn't she love him the way he loved her?

Wait, love? Nonono, not love. Never love. They were friends, nothing more, nothing less. He treated her as a friend, she treated him as a friend, and that was just peachy.

Well, they could be friends with more. He just means, he kinda sorta maybe is vaguely, kinda possibly interested in her that way, maybe a little, and he had THOUGHT that she was interested in him that way. So it could possibly, maybe kinda sorta maybe turn out in a kinda weird halfway possible relationship thing.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool because we're just friends_

But she wasn't. Interested in him that way, that is. And that suited him fine.

But it DIDN'T suit him fine! That was the problem!At least, he thought it didn't suit him fine.

Thoughts concerning Amy had gotten confusing ever since she decided to be 'just friends'. He just means, he had been content to not be in 'that word he won't let himself think because the very idea is absurd' when she was interested in him.

But then she wasn't interested in him. And then he started to notice how she looked when she laughed. The different ways she laughed. It was amazing, in a weird way. She laughed differently when someone made a stupid joke from the way she laughed when someone tickled her.

And the way she…Wait wait wait, this is getting gushy. And besides, she wasn't interested anymore either way. She wanted to be 'just friends'. And that was perfect. He was happy that way.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day. yeah_

Well, he was happy until Tails literally hit him over the head and told him to go tell her how he felt, and that he was a stupid idiot who smelled. The smelling comment didn't make much sense, but he took a shower before going over to Amy's house anyway.

Sonic walked up the walk in front of her house slowly. Why was he nervous? She only wanted to be friends, so this entire talk was pointless. In fact, he should go home right now. He turned around and prepared to run home.

"Sonic?"

Crap. She had seen him from the window. "Hey, Amy!" He turned around quickly and pretended he wasn't going to run away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" She said, holding onto the door jamb. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, stuff. Hey, out of the blue, but do you wanna go for a walk or anything?" He just about scuffed his toe on the ground, but caught himself just in time. He wasn't that lame yet.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat." She smiled at him and ducked back inside, and he almost melted at her smile. When had she gotten so CUTE? It wasn't fair. She should give some of that cute to other girls who needed it more. Amy didn't have to be that cute; she was already wonderful in so many ways…Okay, stopping that sort of thinking NOW. Time to stay focused. But then Amy bounced out of the house and smiled at him again, and all focused thought went out the window.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool because we're just friends_

"So, what's up?" She asked as they started their walk.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sonic needed to stay focussed. Focussed like the wind. Or something that's actually focused.

"Okay, so talk." Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. "You've never been afraid to tell me anything before."

"I'm not afraid!" He said, instantly defensive. "It's just…Maybe we should get to a more private place before I start talking and babbling like an idiot."

"I…see." They walked on in silence until they got to a local park. They got to a very nice little enclosure, one surrounded by trees, and Amy stopped walking. "Okay, so NOW talk."

"Um." Um? UM? 'Um' was the best he could come up with? Oh jeez, he was in trouble. He started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to say. Okay, can't come on too strong, and must make sense. No babbling. Oh crap, she was looking at him. If she wasn't looking at him, he could do this. He was supposed to start talking soon, wasn't he? He started walking faster.

"Sonic?" Oh no, she knew he was supposed to start talking too. How come she knew what was going on and he didn't?

Amy was beginning to look annoyed. "Sonic, if you're not going to talk, I'm--"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" He blurted out. Oh dear.

Amy had a full frown on her face now. "You WHAT?"

"Nonono, that's not what I meant!" He waved his hands in the air.

"So what exactly DID you mean?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What I meant to say was…That…I would…possibly, maybe like to not be just a friend any more, and that I would like to be put into the other possible category again." What? That didn't make any sense!

"Sonic, that didn't make any sense." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I know it didn't. What I meant to say was…Why did you want to be just friends?" He asked, hoping to stall for time.

"Well, you seemed to just be getting more and more annoyed with me being in love with you, so I decided that this was the best choice of actions." Amy uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around herself, like a hug. "I mean, you certainly didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want you to hate me."

"What if…" Sonic started. Then she looked at him again, and he lost track of his sentence. He blushed, mouth still hanging open, and then looked down at his shoes. "What if…I did feel the same way?"

There was a silence. If Sonic had had the guts to look up, he would have seen Amy blush and look at her own shoes. "Do you?" She asked.

Sonic shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, yeah." Oh Lord. If there was ever a time for Eggman to come down and interrupt everything, this was it.

"Oh. Well, then I would probably- no definitely want you to stop looking at your feet and kiss me, you idiot."

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
'cause now we're more than friends_

Sonic looked up from his feet, and saw Amy looking at him. He blushed, but didn't look back down. She stepped forward, and he wrapped his arms around her. "So…no longer just friends?" He asked nervously.

"No longer just friends." She assured him, and then she kissed him.

They remained in the little clearing for a while, making sure there was absolutely no way any one would ever think they were 'just friends' ever again.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of how we used to be  
just friends_


End file.
